Escape
by claire018
Summary: I want to stay like this forever... in his loving arms. Call me stupid, I couldn't care less. Because here, away from the city, away from chaos, away from work, away from judgmental people, away from everything... I am happiest. SasuSaku.


**A/N: **HI PEOPLE! I have a story!! Please read and review. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, but the plot is mine. ;)

- - -

_**"ESCAPE"**_

**Chapter 1: The Announcement**

"Uchiha Sasuke's going to be married." Temari comments sadly (I'm sure that's a frown, clearly visible on her face), after seeing the front page of a magazine lying on my bed. She grabs it and started flipping pages.

"So?" I retort, with little interest. I was busy packing – or rather – stuffing things into my suitcase. "What has that got to do with you?" I glanced at her form. Note her change of mood from cheerful to gloomy. It's like she's going to burst into tears any minute. So I stifled my laugh.

The blonde looks at me and says, "It's quite depressing that the number of eligible bachelors here in Japan are decreasing. You think that's funny?" And she raises a perfectly arched brow.

"Not because of that, it's because as if Sasuke and you had a past or something. Like he's your first love, or he's your prince," I skip childishly, imitating a fairytale princess, "and it so happens that your prince got stolen by the evil witch. Hahaha!" I mimic the laugh of the antagonist in fairy stories.

"It is so disturbing that we, women, aren't given much of a choice concerning our prospective partners 'cause, lately, a lot of men reveal their true identities! Remember Lee?" she responds maturely, pointing her index finger and all.

By the mentioning of her latest ex-boyfriend's name, she shivered a little. "I can't believe I was with a gayman!"

And we shared a fit of giggles. "Past is past, Tem. Besides, you didn't love him, right?"

"Right." She nodded. "But still,"

I inquired, this time; I was the one who raised a brow. "You had a chance?"

"No! I wasn't talking about Lee-gay, I was talking about Uchiha Sasuke, tying the knot with Yamanaka Ino."

"Oh… So?" I continued packing. It's not like she had an affair with the guy.

_Or did she? _

_**Nah. Too impossible to happen.**_

_What if…_

_**Gosh, is this me or another person's stupid inner wandering off?**_

_Huh? There you go again with that quote. What another person's stupid inner?_

_**You're hopeless.**_

_Oh, I get it. Hey! You take that back!_

_**Talk to you later.**_

And I ended my conversation with my Inner. She's too stupid at times. I think she's another person's counterpart, lost in my wits. I dismissed the idea.

"Sakura…." And that's when I noticed Temari's been calling my name and poking my shoulder lightly, a little too much.

I shook my little pink head lightly and went back to packing.

"You spaced out." Temari stated.

"May I borrow that?" I've decided to read the article about the announcement of the engagement of Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino.

"Here you are." She handed me the glossy magazine.

What caught my attention was the photo of the couple, "Uchiha Sasuke is a very gorgeous man." I eyed the glamorous socialite next to him. "They look good together."

"They do." I hear my cousin agree.

She got the mag from me and sighed dreamily. "I wish he was mine."

I chuckled lightly. "Get real, Tem. These people are upper-class society. And, well, we're only middle-class."

"But we're getting there."

"Whatever you say."

I went back to packing and she stared at the picture for a little while.

"Why can't Uchiha Sasuke have a commoner for a girlfriend anyway?" she asks, looking up from the journal, then to me.

"If you must know, Yamanaka Ino is an heiress to a great fortune. No man could resist that, especially Uchiha Sasuke who's known to have a lot of expensive hobbies." I answered knowingly.

"Isn't his family filthy rich already?" She argued.

"They are rich, but Yamanaka's family is much wealthier." I say, still packing.

Another handsome, rich guy is going to walk down the aisle. And my very-much-contented-with-her-life cousin is again, so happy and joyous for the couple.

_**Yeah right, that'll like only happen in another lifetime.**_

"He's so handsome. I wish he was mine." The blonde speaks absent-mindedly.

"Sadly, that wish will only remain as a wish." I zipped the lock of my bag. Yes! I'm done! A month's supply of clothing. Oh my, this is going to be heavy. Oh well, I'll worry about that later.

"Besides, there are other fish in the sea! Look around you! Just across the street, you've got an admirer already." Pertaining to none other than…

"And who would that admirer be?" She leaned forward into me, chin resting onto the back of her hand.

"Who else? Kiba!" Puh-lease. the guy was too obvious for her but she still didn't figure out. Maybe we've exchanged Inners when we bumped our heads really hard.

_When was that?_

Yup, I'm positive we did.

"That guy is more girlish than me!" Okay. So maybe, he's a little effeminate.

"You're exaggerating. His personality's just a little effeminate. Big deal." I waved a dismissing hand.

"Effeminate?" She repeats, "You mean he's got potential!" She exclaimed, in a 'Duh!?' way. Like she's stating the obvious. Maybe for her, who dislikes gays ever since her nasty encounter with one.

"Potential?"

"To be a gayman!"

I burst into laughter when she said that. Well, maybe my cousin's a 'gayman' charmer.

"Well, that's fine. I mean, if that is true, then you, Lee, and Kiba can hang out together!" I utter in fake enthusiasm, with matching clapping hands. Then I laughed.

I can tell she's pissed because I heard a loud slam. Haha, loser.

_That's not nice. Remember, she let us borrow some money to be able to meet Neji-kun!_

_**Ugh. Inner, just shut up. When did I ever borrow money?**_

_Remember the time when…_

_**Stop making a story up.**_

_I am so not making a story up! Just let me finish what I'm going to say!_

_**Yeah right.**_

_Right._

_**Sometimes, I think arguing with myself (Inner) is kinda unhealthy. You know, not normal.**_

_I agree._

_**Do you even know the meaning of what I said?**_

_Of course! Why wouldn't I?_

_**Really now. Care to explain?**_

_Uhm, I think I heard someone over there. Screaming help. You know. I'll go check it out. Hehe. Bye!_

_**Sure.**_

_Oof!! Aww, I scraped my knee. _And she starts crying anime tears.

_**Dumbass.**_

_Hey, I heard that!_

_**Yeah, yeah. Just go.**_

_Hmp._

Yeah, that's my Inner. We are completely different. She's dumb (you must've figured it out by now), nice (not that I'm not nice, she's freaking nice that it's so weird), kind of a cry-baby, clumsy (I admit, I'm also clumsy sometimes), thinks we're rich (like how we should own a limousine, a mansion and be a star) and last but not least, loves boys (I do love boys. That was before we met Neji-kun.)

On the other hand, we also got some similarities. Like how contented we are with our Neji-kun. He's my boyfriend. Our boyfriend. Whatever.

Or maybe not that contented? I mean, he's such a businessman. Yeah, he's rich for being one. That will be the explanation of many gift-giving from him, and many gift-receiving – with a tinge of guilt and at the same time, unhappiness – from me. Those gifts are expensive, alright. But they never stop coming.

You must be thinking I should be happy for that. But no, I'm not. You know why? 'Cause those so-called presents equals to signs of endless apologies with their _valid_ reasons. Psch. I'm loaded with gifts from him, for being gone and missing a lot. I know I should be considerate, but I am. So much. Just for him.

Well, let's stop here.

Change of subject. Let's save that topic for later.

Right now, I'm alone. In my stripes wallpapered room. Sitting on my fluffy butterfly bed. You must be thinking I'm a teenager. And I'm between the ages of 15 and 17.

Well, no. You are wrong. Although I am childish, I am already… Hep, hep. I don't think it's the right time to tell you my age. Just for a little curiosity. Oh well, enough about me.

I'll fill you in later.

And then I notice the periodical. I get it and read the article further. I wasn't finished yet. And so, from the details, Yamanaka Ino is a socialite. A glamorous, famous and _beautiful_ one. Yeah, I talk like she's my idol or something. But I'm just stating the obvious facts. Oh, and how could I forget, loaded? She seems like perfect, ne? She can always be seen, or the topic of the society pages. In newspapers and such.

Her fiancé, Uchiha Sasuke, is a grandson of a politician (in his father side) and his maternal grandfather is a (yup, you guessed it) wealthy industrialist who is Uchiha Shisui. Talk about being filthy rich here.

Oh, and he has a brother. Uchiha Itachi. Another hottie – still a bachelor. He's not mentioned here. I just wanted to tell you.

Going back to the fabulous, undeniably rich pair, the article says that the only difference between the two is Yamanaka Ino being a Unica Hija. She's an only child. The only heiress to the business tycoon: Yamanaka Isamo. She also finished college in the States and an administrator to one of the hundred businesses of her father.

The occupation of Uchiha is an artist. He is a stage actor sometimes, if/when he likes it and only stars in big productions. Publicly, his face is more acknowledged than his name. Presently, he has the most TV commercials and prints ads made. Each part of his oh-so precious body has a value. One smile from him in toothpaste commercial costs thousands. His time is gold.

_They're amazing! HE's amazing!_

_**Shut up.**_

My opinion: Pfft. Psch. Oh puh-lease.

Haha. Evil much.

Well, I just want to find some flaws in him. Nobody is perfect. So there must be some imperfection in this oh-so perfect couple. (Sounds like I'm looking for clues to solve a mystery, ne? Haha.)

Let's read more.

More about the groom-to-be. He had a short stint in the filming industry. Countless directors want to direct him for the perfectness (Yeah I know, it should be perfection. But suck it up, I'm the narrator here! Oh and about his face, tsk, enough about flawlessness and such. Seriously, his closeness to being perfect should be his nickname. Hehe, imagine people calling him that. –Soft chuckling from me– Okay, I guess that's enough of my opinionatedness.) of his face. He is described as a close-up actor who doesn't need much of bodily actions.

One respected critic once praised him with "Uchiha Sasuke is one of the very few actors who could act with just his eyes." Again, PFFT.

In his first and last movie, (Aww, too bad. _Sarcasm here._) he got a _Best Supporting Actor Award_. I suggest you can call that sheer luck. Yeah, I know, I am evil. Haha. But, there's a big BUT, I just don't like him. Personally. You'll know why, later.

And the reason for his first movie also being his last, is because his meticulousness. Okay, I should stop giving my comments. But, that's how I am when I don't like someone, something or somewhere. I keep on ruining the said disliked person's, thing's or place's reputation. Yeah, evil. Don't you think I know that already!? Okay, getting crazy. Enough.

Back to the person whose reputation I'm soiling, it is said here that if it was a dream come true for Uchiha Sasuke to be your co-worker in a motion picture, then it is a complete utter nightmare (Not exaggerating. Check it out if you want to, or do not believe me.) considering his punctuality. His lateness and his (I'm sure they are) pathetic excuses.

Some very angry veteran actors once cried out: "That man's head should be knocked with a hammer!" and "His tardiness is legendary!"

Average time: 3 hours. If you're in the location shooting, you can see his car rummaging wildly in the highway and after the halting of his vehicle, straight to the makeshift lavatory of the crew members and pukes 'cause of the speedy driving.

Hah! Finally! A flaw. Well, that is rich. But I was kind of looking for a physical feature-blemish. That's kind of impossible now, isn't it? We'll have to keep hoping and wishing…

But, (not a big but actually, it's expected for friends – specifically, girls – to side him) there are actresses who defended him. Such as Hyuuga Hinata, a good friend of his, (Maybe they had an affair, a past or a fling, or maybe he paid the woman to do this for him. Seriously, he does not look like he can be friends with a lovely, good – both reputation and attitude – lady.) Anyway, the Hyuuga heiress said that: "He doesn't mean to be late. (As if. Psch) The sweet thing about him is that he apologizes to everybody."

Oh, and so I am right. Hyuuga Hinata was rumoured to be his girlfriend. But now, only an ex. Because, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto are dating and going strong. Ouch. I guess. Because Uzumaki and Uchiha are best buds! As in best friends! And also, rivals. Wow.

She adds, "Not like others who think that it's their privilege to be late!"

Yeah right. Doesn't she know she's actually referring to him? Irony, much. I'm sure she doesn't know that.

And, that's it! That's the end of the article.

Hmm.

Okay, so, why do I dislike him so much?

Well, as I've mentioned awhile ago, Neji's kinda big time. You know, well-off. So there was a time that my sweetheart and I watched a Shakespearean play in the Fushiji Theater wherein Sasuke starred as the leading man in the tragedy, _Macbeth_. His acting was convincing enough. Yeah, okay. Barely passed my standards. – Looks at my nails, checking for dirt –

I think he was arrogant. No, I know he _is _arrogant.

And I've also seen a comedy where he was a Roman slave in a play entitled _A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum._ Yeah, he's a little funny. I guess.

I sound like I'm a witch, right? Right. Well, I am. Kinda. A beautiful roseate-haired witch. I'm just a witch when I want to. And I want to be a witch to Sasuke Uchiha. I just don't like him. You know, like how some people don't like bugs, or snakes, or something icky or annoying or stupid. In my case, I don't like a certain Sasuke Uchiha.

When I remember, that is. Sometimes, when my aversion against him isn't on my mind, I got no comment on the guy.

Weird. Haha. Yeah.

And for the main reason I'm not so much okay with Sasuke Uchiha (those are just minor reasons) He broke my lipstick!

Shallow? Maybe. For you.

But not for me who loves my make-up. Especially the one he destroyed.

You see, we (Neji, I and some friends) attended a party. I was from the ladies' room when I accidentally bumped a person. Not just any person, it's Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. And from the impact, I stumbled backwards with my purse revealing all its contents.

He helped me (trying to be a gentleman for publicity. eek) by picking all my things. I was about to thank him very thankfully, when I heard something crack. And I saw him picking up a broken tube of expensive, so-much-wanted, and saved-money-for it lipstick. Yeah, he 'accidentally' stepped on my brand new cherry lipstick! That BASTARD!

That was the beginning of my everlasting fury, abhor, disgust and last but not least, pure hatred for him. Okay, so maybe awhile ago, just a little dislike. But now that I think of that unlucky incident, I, Haruno Sakura, HATE him. Him Uchiha Sasuke.

Returning to the story, he picked up my poor, poor lipstick (now stained with Uchiha Sasuke-germs) and gave it to me.

"Oops, sorry miss…."

I broken-heartedly received it from the devil and was about to cry my heart out. (Must've looked pathetic if I did that, right there and then, lucky I didn't. Haha)

Maybe he saw my crestfallen and angered look or sensed my murderous suffering aura because he _was about_ to apologize when some random bitch (Yeah, I hate that girl because he ruined my moment.) pulled his arm and off he go, away from me.

"C'mon Sasuke! Let's party!"

He removed himself away from the bitch (Ha! Take that, you slut!) and walked towards me. Now, facing me, I can remember the exact words he said.

"Uhm, please wait here for awhile. I'll be back."

And with that, the bitchy slut/ slutty bitch took hold again of his upper arm and left. To think that he came back just to say that.

_**But it was nice of him to do so. He likes us!**_

_Yeah right._

I don't know if he really came back 'coz my friends also did the same to me.

Thoughts: What!? Is it so wrong to go to the restroom to take a break?

Don't know what is wrong with these people.

So, the question of him returning to the spot where we accidentally met remains unanswered.

End of story.

That explains why I hate him.

Oh, and did I mention that I had a crush on him before he murdered my lipstick? Maybe not.

Yeah, I know. I, too, didn't know what was going on my mind fantasizing over such a haughty bastard.

You see, he has a gazillion commercials (as told by me to you from the mag) so it's not so extraordinary to see his face in different ads. And I fell in love with his charming smile on a certain 'Sparkle' commercial dated March 21, 2008 at exactly 7:19 p.m. when I was on a date with Neji-kun.

Details much.

It was a big crush, okay? I liked him very much then. That it came to the point Neji got jealous. But it wasn't so much of a big deal. What's wrong with a little crush, right?

Song playing: "It's just a little crush…"

Haha. Okay. So I was disrespecting the righteous guy, the only one who I'm supposed to "love" – my sweetie.

And that is wrong.

So I got over Sasuke. Making it sound like there was a something-something between the two of us, ne? Haha.

I'm over him – only when Neji's around. Haha.

A little naughtiness can't hurt.

That was before. Past.

Now, I am SOOOOO OVER him. Totally, absolutely.

I live with the idea of me NEVER falling for such an arrogant guy.

Plus, I loved my cherry lipstick more than him. And he killed it. So I hate him. Present and future.

And since the death of my beloved lipstick, I stopped using Sparkle. The toothpaste he promoted.

I prefer to not to remember that I was a victim of his drop dead gorgeous looks. Take note: WAS.

- - -


End file.
